


The Diary of Takato and Chunta's Kid

by Lemon_Curdle



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, OC has tragic backstory, will update sporadically; school is hard ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Curdle/pseuds/Lemon_Curdle
Summary: It's a regular day at the orphanage, when all of a sudden the nice lady at the desk tells me I'm going to be adopted.I pack my things and walk out to find that I'm not being lied to, and that there are two men waiting for me at the door, with warm smiles and bright laughs.Maybe I can have a future after all, I think to myself as they introduce themselves to me.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Diary of Takato and Chunta's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be funny if Takato and Chunta got married and adopted a kid.
> 
> Info about the kid:
> 
> Age: 13  
> Sex: Female  
> Gender: Girl  
> Personality: Observant, quiet (not shy), curses a lot, a pure ball of joy, a quick learner; think of Mafuyu Sato, but with WAY more cussing (get the picture?)  
> Name: Akira (no last name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets adopted!!

"Akira, this is yours," said the man with the Black hair and dark blue eyes.

He passed over a book with empty pages over to me. It had a dark blue, almost black cover, and an elastic attached to the back cover that was wrapped around the front cover.

"What is it?" I asked inquisitively.

"A Diary, to put all the things that you can't say out loud in, anything at all." the man with golden hair replied, "It's for your eyes and your eyes only. Don't worry, we won't look though it without permission from you"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," they told me together.

* * *

Diary POV

* * *

Akira (now Saijo Akira)

6-19-****

Dear Diary, 

It was a regular day at the orphanage, when all of a sudden the nice lady at the desk tells me I'm going to be adopted, and that my foster parents are finishing up the paperwork as we spoke.

I packed my things and walk out to find that I'm not being lied to, and that there are two men waiting for me at the door, with warm smiles and kind eyes.

_Maybe after all these years of bad fortune, I can find a forever family._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get to the car, which, by the way, is a nice car, and we start to drive to my new home.

Let's get this tragic backstory out of the way first thing.

I really hope they aren't like the 5 foster parents i went through before. 

I was taken by the first ones when I was 7. They were the least bad; they fed me, clothed me, and let me go to school, but I wasn't loved. Only 4 weeks into my stay there, I overheard a conversation about me being a burden, and that they don't see me as their daughter because they weren't my creators. I was found out, as I was crying in my room afterward (I mean, who can blame me? I was 7). 3 days later, they drove me to the orphanage and left me there, telling me that we would be going to the candy store. They didn't even let me get my clothes (assholes).

Second ones were kinda the same as the first, except they got divorced over me, and left me at the orphanage after 6 weeks. I was 9.

Third ones were horrible, but not as bad as the fourth. First few weeks were fine, but after a month I was abused, sexually assaulted, and neglected by the "father" whenever the "mother" was gone, and the "mother" was gone a lot. This continued for another 4 months. I eventually told the "mother" about it. She didn't believe me, and left me at the orphanage yet again. This all happened when I was 10. 10!

The Fourth ones that I mentioned earlier were the worst. They took me in when I was 12. Both the "mother" and the "father" were against me. They were filthy rich, and made me do all the housework. I had to teach myself how to cook, clean, do their laundry all in the span of a week. I was basically their maid for 2 months. I honestly didn't think much of it at first, as they weren't as bad as the ones before them at that point in time, but after 2 months, the "father" found out about the "mother"'s affair with her boss. She then left, and then the "father" and the "mother" got a divorce. The "father" then got bored, as there was nobody around for him to relieve himself with, he decided to use me as his plaything. I was raped, beaten, and still the maid of the household. I had to complete all the housework before I went to school, and eventually, my teacher noticed my fatigue and bruises and reported it to the police. I was sent back to the orphanage and sent with another foster family the next day. 

The fifth ones weren't as bad, the basically just provided me with basic human needs, but they were only there so I could recover from the fourth ones. It took 6 months of 24/7 rehabilitation for me to recover enough to function independently.

\- Saijo Akira (feels nice being able to put a last name in front of your given one, doesn't it? Makes you feel like you belong)

* * *

Akira POV:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Takato-san, Akira-chan, do you want to stop for ice cream? It's been getting warmer lately, and we can get to know each other better before we establish any sort of bonds," asked the blonde man, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Looking up from her journal, Akira replied. "Sure, uhh... I apologize, what would you like for me to refer to you as?"

"Dad is fine, but since there's two of "dad", you can just use my first name."

"Okay, but uhm, what is your name?"

Akira felt tensed up, feeling as a fish would in front of a whale, she knew that he wouldn't get angry at her, but the possibility was looming over her head.

"Ahhhh, well Takato-san calls me Chunta, but my actual name is Azumaya Junta. I suppose either one is fine."

Her mind flashes back to the orphanage, where there was a little boy who went by the name of "Junta". She felt that it was odd, calling someone that could be a potential father to her by the name of someone who was like a little brother to her.

"Is Chunta okay? there was a little boy back at the orphanage who was like a little brother to me, his name is Junta, and it feels weird, using the name of a younger brother to refer to a father figure as."

"Sure, now Takato-san, are you also getting ice cream too?"

"Yeah, sure, I kinda needed the serotonin anyway," said the dark haired man. 

As we drove through the countryside, into the city, Akira gazed through the window, letting the view of the outside wash over her. Seeing this, Takato opened the window for her, letting her breathe in the fresh air. She had been out of the orphanage before, on cohort trips and stuff with the kids in her cohort, but had never been in an unorganized non-group setting before. This was new.


End file.
